1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for improving stability of histogram correlation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A correlation based algorithm makes a decision by computing the correlation score between two signals/images. One of the challenges of a correlation algorithm is the stability of the correlation score. Small disturbance in the input signal/image can lead to fluctuation in the correlation score.
The histogram of the chromaticity of an image may contain peaks in close proximity, such peaks coupled with the discreteness nature of the histogram lead to unsmooth correlation score among adjacent video frames. Therefore, there exists a need for improving the stability of histogram correlation based image and video processing algorithms.